1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for collecting and containing vomit when persons have discharged the contents of their stomach through their mouths.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people are ill with intestinal problems, have ingested substances to which they are allergic or which are harmful, have consumed excessive quantities of alcoholic beverages, or have motion sickness, they often have an uncontrollable, often violent, vomiting reaction. Such symptoms call for the use of some type of container to hold the vomited material. Even with many types of containers normally used for this purpose, the result is still often soiled clothing and surroundings. Caretakers or companions of the affected persons are themselves often soiled, especially as they attempt to clean up and provide assistance, thus resulting in additional labor for caretakers and increased costs for labor and cleaning services.
Although many types of devices have been used for this purpose, there are some containers particularly designed for this purpose. The two most common are the standard, air-sickness backs carried by most airlines and the emesis basin. The airsickness bag, while serving the basic purpose is not really sturdy enough for prolonged or repeated use, and is often difficult to hold and use so that there is no spillage due to its shape and flexibility.
A standard emesis basin is shown in FIG. 1. Generally, it is made of plastic and comprises a shallow elongated bowl originally designed to hold sputum or phlegm and not for large quantities of material. For people who have consumed much food or beverage and are very sick, the prior basin does not provide sufficient capacity, does not provide a means to keep the vomit from splashing out of the container, and is difficult to hold for an extended period. Further, although the front of the basin is gently indented to conform roughly to a person's lower face, the shape of the opening is narrow, and it is difficult to aim to emitted material so that it does not miss the container, at least in part. Th emesis basin is also relatively narrow bottomed, increasing the likelihood of inadvertent spillage of the contents.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an emesis device which is sufficiently large for the intended purpose, is shaped to reduce splashing, missing of the opening and spillage, and has means of assisting in gripping of the device.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.